MLP: Devil May Cry
by Son Emmanuel Sparda
Summary: El demonio mas poderoso en un mundo de amistad y armonia,¿que puede salir mal?


-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-pregunto de forma arrogante un hombre de unos 20 años, gabardina de cuero de color negro y blanco, pantalones rojos y botas oscuras, no lleba nada de bajo por lo que se le ve su torso musculoso. Cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos azules, su tono de piel era un poco palida

 **(La apariencia es de Dante en dmc 4 solo que sin nada debajo de la gabardina y esta es de color negro con blanco)**

El es Emmanuel Sparda, el ultimo desendiente del clan demoniaco Sparda. El era un hibrido humano/demonio, pero debido a que su poder iba creciendo ahora era un demonio de sangre pura

Enfrente de el estaba los 2 de los enemigos mas poderosos que existen, Mundus y Argoxas. Mundus es un demonio conocido como el Emperador Oscuro y le tiene odio a todo aquel relacionado con los Sparda y Argoxas El Caos es un Rey Demonio muy poderoso

Y ambos comparten el odio hacia Sparda, el demonio fundador del clan Sparda...el tataratataratataratatara...buenos son muchos tataras...abuelo de Emmanuel

-Lo digo en serio, fue una muy buena idea trabajar en equipo para vencerme pero es que no comprenden que yo ya los supere por mucho. Ni si quiera Urizen puede hacerme pelear en serio-dijo arrogante con una sonrisa que saco de quicio a los 2 demonios

-¡ **No descanzare hasta ver a todos los Sparda sufrir!¡Te matare ahora mismo**!-grito Mundus preparando un ataque para desintegrarlo

-Esto se empieza hacer fastidioso-susurro Emmanuel suspirando ante la idiotes del Emperador Oscuro

Mundus lanza el ataque, un poderosa rafaga de poder demoniaco

-RoyaldGuard-dijo Emmanuel chasqueando los dedos y cuando el rayo estaba por tocarlo el levanta su mano

-¡Release!-grito haciendo que el ataque desaparesca sin dejar rastro

Pero el ataque de Mudus solo era una distraccion para que Argoxas se acerque por detras para cortarlo en pedazos, pero el peliblanco ya sabia sus intenciones

-Trickster-dijo y desparecio de la vista del Rey Demonio

Argoxas busca con la mirada al peliblanco pero no lo encontraba, hasta que alguien le toca el hombro y el se voltea para ver el cañon de una pistola color blanco. Emmanuel tenia una cara de aburrimiento y con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalones, empezo a cargar energia demoniaca en la pistola, luego de un breve silencio el dispara desintegrando de la faz de la tierra a Argoxas

- **Maldicion** -decia gruñendo Mundus y apretaba los puños de frustracion

-Se acabo, Mundus. Game Over-dijo Emmanuel sacando 2 pistolas, una negra y la otra blanca apuntandolas al Emperador Oscuro

Tuvo una larga pelea contra los 2 demonios y solo porque el estubo jugando con ellos o si no el ya habria acabo esta pelea en 1 segundo. Por suerte pelearon en el inframundo, no queria que nadie salga lastimado

-En ese caso...-

Mundus levanto sus manos y empezo a decir unas palabras en un extraño idioma. Emmanuel muy confiado, dejo que realizara el hechizo. Mundus creo una gran esfera oscura, luego empezo a comprimirla volviendola pequeña y la apunto hacia el peliblanco

-Nada mal, ahora mi turno...-

Emmanuel se eleva en el aire y luego se transforma en la forma Majin Devil Trigger, su transformacion mas poderosa hasta ahora. Una energia demoniaca de color blanco y negro con rayos rojos lo rodeo al Sparda, preparando su ataque mas destructivo y poderoso

Era la primera vez que utiliza este ataque, ya que no habia ningun enemigo que lo obligue a usarlo pero por esta vez hara una exsepcion

-¡ **MUERE**!-grito Mundus lanzando la esfera

- **Chupate esto...¡DEMONIC WAVE!** -grito lanzando su ataque, una gran rafaga de energia demoniaca salio de su cuerpo

El ataque de Emmanuel apenas toco la esfera de Mundus y la desintegro al instante

-¡ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!-grito Mundus siendo consumido por el poderoso ataque del peliblanco que causo una gran explocion

Emmanuel desactiva su transformacion y vuelve al piso con una sonrisa, pero se sorprendio cuando una gran onda expansiva sacudio la tierra

-Creo que me pase-susurro viendo como una segunda explocion aparece consumiendolo todo

-Pffft dudo que eso haga algo-dijo poniendo sus brazos en su cintura con arrogancia esperando a que le alcanze la explocion

No le haria daño pero si otra cosa...

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

- **¡Jajajaja!¿En serio pensaste que me derrotarias?** -dijo una voz femenina burlona, es una mujer alta de cabello largo hecho de lo que parecia ser de niebla con puntos brillantes,su piel oscura y ojos como los de un reptil, tiene un cuerno y 2 alas oscuras en su espalda. Lleva una armadura azul oscuro que remarcaba su figura haciedola ver muy sensual e intimidante, unos grandes pechos y un culo redondo que mataria a cualquier hombre de exitacion

Ella estaba en un castillo destruido, acompañada de 6 mujeres arrodillas con heridas y un pequeño dragon. La primera de unos 18 años, tenia el cabello azul oscuro con unas rayas de color violeta y violeta oscuro, sus ojos eran de un purpura oscuro, sus pechos y culos no eran tan grandes como la de la mujer enfrente de ella pero tenian un buen tamaño y ademas tiene un cuerno en su frente (sus vestimentas a la imaginacion de cada uno), tiene una corona con una estrella en su cabeza

La segunda es una chica de 16 años, piel blanca con el cabello rosado fuerte y ojos azules brillantes, te unos pechos grandes pero lo que se remarcaba era su culo redondo, tiene un collar con 3 globos azules

La tercera es una chica de 18 años con el pelo rubio con una cinta roja, ojos verdes y piel bronceada, un cuerpo digno de modelo y lleva un collar con una manzana

La cuarta una chica de 20 años con el cabello purpura bien peinado con un cuerno blanco sobre saliendo, ojos azules oscuros y su piel blanco como de porcelana, su cuerpo le hacia copetencia a la rubia, lleva un collar con un diamante

La quinta es una chica de cabello rosado suave largo y ojos verdes, tienie alas marillas y pechos mas grandes que las demas, tiene un collar con una mariposa

La sexta es una chica de cabello multicolor y ojos rojos oscuros, tiene alas celestes y apesar de que sus pechos no esten tan desarrollados como sus amigas, tiene lo suyo. Lleva un collar con una nube que suelta un rayo multicolor

El dragon es de color morado con espinas verdes, este corre a la chica de la corona

-Twilight-dijo precupado el dragoncito mirando sus amigas muy heridas

- **Haste a un lado dragon...luego seguiras tu** -dijo la mujer de la armadura azul mientras que su cuerno y manos eran rodeados por una energia azul oscuro

El dragon pone su mirada en la mujer y la mira con enojo. El se pone enfrente de las 6 chicas con mucha determinacion

-¡No te dejare que las lastimes!-dijo el dragon con mucha valentia

-¡Spike, no!-gritaron las 6 viendolo que el hacia

- **Como quieras** -fue lo unico que dijo y luego lanzo una rafaga de energia azul oscuro hacia el dragoncito

-¡NOO!-gritaron con lagrimas

 **(Devil May Cry 5 Theme-Devil Trigger)** Una luz aparecio en el cielo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de ahi salio Emmanuel cayendo en picada hacia el castillo. El mira hacia abajo y ve como un pequeño dragon se ponia enfrente de 6 extrañas chicas para protegerlas de una mujer con alas y un cuerno.El al ver esto actua rapido y saca a Rebellion, un gran espadon con una calabera de un demonio

El cae enfrente de el drangon y luego con Rebellion corta el ataque de la mujer con armadura. Todos los presente miraron al peliblanco con asombro y curiosidad

-¿Esta fiesta es privada?-pregunto con una sonrisa socorrona y luego lanzo a Rebellion a la mujer

Ella crea un campo de fuerza haciendo que la espada rebote hacia arriba pero Emmanuel aparece donde el espadon para agarrarlo y dar un corte en vertical agrietando el escudo, sorprendiendo a la mujer

- **¡¿Como te atrevez a desafiar a Nightmare Moon?!** -grito enojada

-¿Como? Pues asi?-

Emmanuel empezo a lanzar estocadas rapidas haciendo que el escudo se agriete mas y mas hasta que una ultima y fuerte estocada lo destruyo haciendo que Nightmare retroceda por la fuerza del peliblanco

-Jajajaja,¿que sucede?¿Demasiado para ti?-dijo poniendo a Rebellion en su espalda

- **¡Maldito!¡¿Como es posible que tu...tu un..un simple poni me haga frente?!** -grito en colera Nightmare

-¿Poni? No se de que hablas primor. Pero espero que me des una buena batalla-dijo confundido pero lo dejo pasar

Con los espectadores, ellas y el dragoncito miraban con mucho asombro al recien llegado, preguntandose como es que el podia hacerle algo a ella mientras que los elementos de la armonia apenas si le hacia cosquillas

-¡Wow!¿Vieron eso, chicas?¡Fue Increible!-grito la joven pelirrosa con mucha emocion como si fuera una niña

-¿Quien es el?¿Como llego hasta aqui?-pregunto la rubia mirando sin dejar de ver con asombro a Emmanuel

-No lo se...-dijo Twilight acercandose a Spike para abrazarlo y miro al peliblanco

-Pero agradesco que haya venido-dijo con mucho agradecimiento

-Me gusta mucho su ropa, le queda bien-dijo la mujer con el collar de diamantes haciendo que las demas rueden los ojos, no se sorprenden por su comentario

De vuelta con la pelea, Emmanuel saca a Yamato, una katana blanca con la funda negra que tiene una cinta amarilla atada en ella. Este con un rapido y pequeño funde y desefunde hizo aparecer lineas azules al rededor de Nightmare, haciendo que su armadura reciba cortes en todo el cuerpo

- **¡¿Pero que...?!** -grito muy sorprendida

-¡Oh! Lo siento,¿muy rapido?-dijo burlandose el demonio

Ella aprieta los dientes de rabia y con un grito de guerra se lanza hacia el volando rapidamente

-Swortmaster-dijo el chasqueando los dedos y saca un maletin azul oscuro con lineas amarillas y una calavera blanca en frente

El pone el maletin en el piso y pone su pie encima mirando a Nightmare con una sonrisa despreocupada

-¡Lo va a lastimar!-grito la chica de cabello rosado suave tapandose los ojos pero no pudo evitar abrir un poco sus dedos para ver

La tapa del maletin se abre haciendo que una luz blanca salga probocando que Nightmare se cubra los ojos y grite de dolor por que esa extraña luz le hacia mucho daño. Luego Emmanuel cierra el maletin y con su pie lo lanza en el aire para agarrarlo y ponerlo en su hombro, el maletin se transforma en un especie de cañon

-¡En tu cara!-grito lanzado unos misiles que dieron a quema ropa a la mujer haciendo que salgo volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared, incrustandola en ella con heridas en su cuerpo y su armadura muy rota y dañada

El da un gran salto y una botas y guantes de metal aparecieron para despues lanzarce contra Nightmare, ella hace un hechizo de teletransportacion salvandose del golpe del peliblanco por que cuando su puño impacto contra la pared este se desmorono ante la fuerza, levantando mucho polvo

Nightmare aparece mirando donde estaba Emmanuel, este sale del polvo con una mascarilla de metal cubriendole la cara y se coloca en posicion de pelea

-Ven acercate, te dajare que me ataques. Royaldguard-dijo chasqueando los dedos

- **¡Te arrepentiras!** -

Ella con su magia hace una espada de energia y va a Emmanuel para cortarlo en pedazos pero cuando estaba por tocarlo, el hace una pose extraña y su espada es detenida por un campo de fuerza dejandola sorprendida, y no solo a ella, tambien a las espectadoras

-¡¿Puede usar magia?!-gritaron las chicas y el dragon con asombro

- **¡¿Como es esto posible?!** -grito en shock Nightmare

-Este es mi estilo Royaldguard, me permite bloquear ataques o anularlos-explico Emmanuel

-¡Rising Dragon!-grito dando un poderoso puñetazo que dio en la mandibula de la mujer elevando a los 2, luego el junta sus manos para dar un poberoso golpe de mazo que la mando a estrellar contra el piso. Luego le cae encima dando un puñetazo en su estomago que la hizo escupir sangre

-Vamos, la fiesta aun no termina-dijo dandole una patada que la mando a estrellar contra una columna

Ella con dificultad se levanto debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo en este instante

- **¿Quien...demonios...eres...?** -susurro con sangre en la comisura de los labios

-Emmanuel Sparda, pero puedes llamarme Emmanuel-dijo sacando nuevamente el maletin

El maletin se transforma en gran cañon que empezo a cargar energia

-Emmm, chicas-dijo la pelirrosada haciendo que la miren

-Los elementos-

Los collares y la corona empezaron a brillar con mucha fuerza, estos se elevaron y fueron hasta donde estaba el peliblanco colocandose detras de el. Un aura multicolor rodeo al demonio sorprendiendolo pero al sentir un pequeño aumento de poder sonrio y luego paso a su Devil Trigger **(es la de Dante en dmc4**

- **¡Jackpot!** -

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Un gran rayo de energia multicolor atravezo el castillo, lentamente el rayo se fue encogiendo hasta desaparecer, mostrando un gra agujero y un sendero de destruccion con mucho polvo

- **Je, mision cumplida** -dijo guardando el maletin y sacudiendose las manos

Las chicas y el dragon tenian la mandibula hasta el piso mirandolo con los ojos abiertos

- **Mmmmh, ¿que son estas cosas?** -pregunto mirando a los collares y corona que seguian flotando a su alrededor

El las miro haciendo que tensen, debido a que su apariencia asustaba un poco pero la que mas estaba asustada era la de las alas amarillas, ella se oculto atras de las demas temblando. El camina hacia ellas haciendo que se tensen aun mas

- **Disculpen,¿me pueden decir en donde estoy?** -pregunto educadamente Emmanuel aun estando en su Devil Trigger

-S-Se encuentra e-en E-E-Equestria, S-Se-Señor-tartamudeo la del cuerno lila con miedo, el se dio cuenta de esto

- **Oigan tranquilas...** no las voy a comer ni nada por el estilo-dijo desactivando su transformacion y poniendo una sonrisa amable

-¿Por que deberiamos de confiar en ti?-pregunto muy hostil la de cabello multicolor sin confiar en el

-Numero 1,Te acabo de salvar la vida y Numero 2, si las hubiera querido matar...ya estarian muertas sin darse cuenta-dijo serio

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes fenom...!-

Ella fue callada por la rubia, ella tenia una cara molesta y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Emmanuel

-Jejeje, disculpela. Mi nombre es Applejack y ella es Rainbow Dash-se presenta la del sombrero vaquero y la de las alas celestes, quien forcejea para liberarse

-Mi nombre es Rarity, un gusto en conocerlo-dijo la del cuerno blanco con un asento de dama de clase alta

-¿Y quien es la que esta pegada a mi espalda?-pregunto Emmanuel dandose la vuelta para mostrar a la joven pelirrosada con una enorme sonrisa pegada como una garrapata

-¡Pinkie Pie!-gritaron

La del cuerno lila hizo iluminar su cuerno para separarla del peliblanco

-Perdon, ella es muy himperactiva. Yo soy Twilight Sparkle-dijo levantando su mano y con una sonrisa nerviosa, el accepta el saludo y luego mira a la chica que estaba detras de las demas

-¿Y ella?-pregunto haciendo que se sobresalte

Twilight se acerca a ella y le susurra al oido

-Vamos, Fluttershy. No queremos hacerlo enojar-

Ella se acerca temblando y con mucho miedo

-M-Mi nombre es Fluttershy-susurro por el miedo

-Mucho gusto Fluttershy-dijo en tono amable y tranquilo al ver que la chica es alguien timida

Twilight estaba por preguntarle algo mas pero fue detenida por una fuerte luz que aparecio en el lugar. Cuando la luz se fue mostro una mujer alta mas que todas, ojos rosados, piel blanca y su cabello es de 3 colores, verde, azul y lila. Lleva un vestido blanco que resaltaba su redondo trasero y sus pechos copa DD, tiene 2 alas blancas y un cuerno del mismo color

Emmanuel al ver la corona y las jollas que lleva supo al instante que era una princesa algo por el estilo

-¡Princesa Celestia!-gritaron felices y sorprendidas las chicas y el dragon corriendo a la recien llegada para arrodillarse ante ella

-Es bueno verlas sanas y salvas mis pequeñas ponis-dijo en un tono materno

El demonio solo se quedo mirando con los brazos cruzados la interaccion que tenia la princesa con las chicas y el dragon. Podia sentir que la muje irradiaba un gran poder, no se comparaba a nada como el suyo pero era bastante grande. Pudo notar que la chica llamada Twilight tenia un brillo en sus ojos cuando miraba a la princesa, al igual que el pequeño dragon

-Muy bien, lamento interrumpir este momento pero nadie aun me explica que rayos son estas cosas que flotan a mi alrededor-dijo caminado hacia ellos

La princesa al verlo abrio los ojos como platos, ella vio como una figura fantasmal se formaba detras de Emmanuel y tomaba forma de un demonio con 2 cuernos y ojos rojos. Dejandola muy sorprendida reconociendo quien era ese ser...

-Sparda-dijo caminando hacia el, dejando a los presentes impresionados

Pero lo que los dejo aun mas impresionados fue cuando la princesa abrazo a Emmanuel hundiendo su cabeza entre sus grandes pechos. Sonrojando y asombrando a las chicas, menos Spike y Emmanuel, quienes solo estaban confundidos y asombrados ante las acciones de la mujer

-Al fin has vuelto a mi lado-

 **CONTINUARA**

 **El nombre Emmanuel, siginifica "Hijo de Dios", por lo que hace muy ironico siendo Emmanuel un demonio. El tiene todas las habilidas y la mayoria de armas de los juegos, del 1 hasta el 4** **El supera por mucho a Dante, Vergil, Nero, Sparda y a cualquier otro personaje de Devil May Cry. Pudiendo ganarle a Argoxas y a Mundus sin problemas**


End file.
